


A Night in Paris

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione bumps into Viktor while on assignment in Paris.





	A Night in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Viktor Krum (B3)

Viktor Krum stared solemnly at the crowd gathered around him. “Today, I announce my retirement from professional Quidditch. I want to thank my country, my teammates and coaches, my agent, and the Quidditch fans. I’ve had a great career. I hope I’ve done you proud.”

*Camera flashes*

* * *

Hermione set the newspaper down, the image of Viktor Krum’s downtrodden face looking up at her. “Isn't he a little young to be retiring?” She aimed her question to Harry who sat across from her eating eggs and toast.

Harry shrugged. “I think so but we have to remember he's been playing professionally for almost ten years. That takes a toll on the body.”

Ron groaned. “I can't believe he's gonna hang up the broom. He's still one of the best in the world.” His eyes skimmed over the paper. “I wonder what made him do it?”

Hermione shrugged. “It doesn't say. I hope he’s okay.” She set the paper down and tried to push the sudden news away. “Do you both remember I’ll be out of town for the next few weeks?”

Ron stopped mid-chew. “Yes…?”

Harry nodded. “You asked me to watch Crookshanks and I promised I would.”

Hermione sighed in relief. “Perfect. I’ll leave in a few days. As a thanks, I’ll even bring back some souvenirs from Paris. Alright?”

Ron nodded furiously. “Like those chocolate filled eclairs? You have the best taste, Hermione.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

When she arrived in Paris, Hermione assumed she’d be bombarded with unwanted attention. However, she couldn’t be more wrong.

“Did you hear? He was spotted at the Louvre.”

“No, I heard Viktor Krum was at that fashion show supporting his model girlfriend.”

“Krum doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

Hermione gathered up her documents and joined her associates in the lift. They were on their way to lunch.

“That Viktor Krum cannot get a break,” Marius St. Clair said softly. He was her committee head and a member of the the French Ministry’s International Cooperation Office. “His retirement was a surprise, but we should’ve seen it coming.” He shook his head. “My son loved watching him play.”

Hermione could only nod.

“Do you see him often?” St. Clair asked her suddenly.

“What?”

“You two are acquainted aren’t you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say we’re,” she cleared her throat, “very close…? We’re old friends.”

St. Clair hummed under his breath. The lift reached the bottom main floor. “Be back in an hour, Granger.”

“Of course, sir.” She stumbled out of the lift and headed toward the exit. Her usual lunch partner was away in Brazil for a different creature meeting regarding dragons. Oh well. She’ll just find a cafe and maybe she can switch her brain off enough to read a book.

“Hermione?”

She barely had a chance to focus her gaze before she bumped into the firm figure before her. “Viktor?”

“Hermione!”

His hands were warm against her arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Work.” She was out of breath. She pushed an errant strand of hair away from her face. “Meeting with the French and Italian Creature Departments. You?”

She inwardly cringed. What kind of question was that? He just retired. He probably wasn’t doing anything and she’d gone and brought it up.

“Nothing, really,” he answered casually. “I’m still living in France for the time being. I’ve actually been wanting to write to you.”

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “Can I take you out to lunch sometime? When you’re not busy of course.”

“I’m free now,” she blurted.

“You are?” His face brightened. “I know a quiet place around here. It’s not far and their food is delicious.”

“Sounds great, Viktor.”

* * *

The small restaurant was tucked into an alley, the only thing giving its location away was a cartoon Phoenix having over the door.

“I found this place right after I moved here. The owners are friendly and their kids are really sweet.”

Viktor pulled out a chair for her. Once she settled in, he took the seat across from her. “How are you, Hermione?”

She was startled by the question. It’s been a while since someone asked her that question. It was either straight to work or her friends brushed over that everyday sentiment.

“I’m doing well. A little stressed with work, but once these last few weeks go by, it won’t be so bad.”

Viktor nodded.

“How about you?” She chanced, looking between him and her menu.

“I’m well. Healthy. But, I’m bored,” he admitted. “Quidditch was a part of my life for so long. I don’t know what to do with my time.”

“Viktor,” a sandy-haired young man greeted him, “good to see you. What can I get you and your friend to drink?”

They quickly ordered food and drinks. Damien, the waiter, gave them a playful wink and walked away.

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair. It was longer than Hermione was used to seeing. Was that pink on his cheeks?

“What have you been doing with your free time?” She asked.

He stretched, rubbing his hands on the top of his thighs. “Trying to see and experience everything I haven’t seen while I’ve been living here. Quidditch kept me busy and tired. I want to see everything.”

She nodded, understanding completely. “What are you doing today?”

“I thought I’d go to the Louvre.”

“You haven’t gone?”

He blinked at her.

She cleared her throat. “Well, there was talk around the office of what you’ve been up too, is all.”

He laughed. Her belly flipped.

“Would you like to come with me?”

“I’d love too.” She slouched, remembering the talk from the office. “Wouldn’t your girlfriend mind?”

Viktor’s eyebrows creased in thought. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the Louvre was closed for a private event. Then it began to rain. They raced across the pavilion hand in hand until they found solace beneath a bookstore awning.

She was soaking wet and freezing, but she was happy. Viktor’s beaming smile warmed her enough.

“I’m sorry,” he roared over the sound of the rain. “This wasn’t what I had planned.”

She wiped her hair out of her face. “That’s okay!”

“Hermione, I -” His dark eyes roved over her face. They reached her eyes and she could see him smile unconsciously.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” She grabbed his hand. “I want to spend some more time with you.”

Viktor laughed lightly. “I’d like that very much.”

She tugged his hand, reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “Tomorrow, then.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
